


I Get That Drunk Sex Feeling

by wantstothrill



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantstothrill/pseuds/wantstothrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Naked," Nick mutters into Matt's mouth. "Why aren't we naked?"</p><p>"Well I've had a bloody radio host sitting on me for the most part," Matt says. "What's your excuse?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get That Drunk Sex Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longer version of the [ficlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/550881) I posted back in October. 
> 
> Thanks to [Patty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/makealimb/pseuds/makealimb) for assuring me this was worth posting. Universal love to [Jason](http://fyjason.tumblr.com) for the beta, thanks to [James](http://picturaculminis.tumblr.com) for Britpicking.
> 
> Please do not share this fic with anyone mentioned in it, or anyone associated with them.
> 
> Title is from How We Do, by Rita Ora. 
> 
> And again, I'm so sorry, Matt Fincham.

"This is such a bad idea," Matt mumbles against Nick's mouth as they stumble drunkenly into Nick’s bedroom. The music blaring from the party downstairs is muffled when the door shuts behind them, and the sound of their heavy breathing fills the room.

"I only ever have excellent ideas, Finchy, you know that," Nick retorts, nipping lightly along Matt's jaw as he presses him back against the wall. Matt groans, his hands coming up to pull Nick's mouth closer to his skin. His head is swimming from the tequila they consumed that evening, but he lifts his chin up for easier access for Nick, who bites down on the juncture between Matt's neck and shoulder. Matt's knees wobble and it's only Nick pressing him to the wall that keeps him on his feet. He shakes his head to clear it, tries to get back on the topic of conversation.

"At best, you have one good idea for every ten I say no to," he gasps out, hips shifting restlessly under Nick's, cocks rubbing together through layers of fabric. Nick moans and drops his forehead to Matt's shoulder, panting harshly.

"This is definitely a good one,” he says, hands slipping beneath Matt’s shirt to cling to his hips, fingers pressing in tightly. Matt shakes his head, denial spilling from his lips even as he grinds upwards, pressing their groins together.

"This is your worst one yet.”

Nick chuckles before he fits their lips together, silencing any further protests Matt might make. He isn’t making any though, just tiny noises in the back of his throat as Nick’s tongue sneaks it’s way into his mouth. Nick tastes like alcohol and lime and bad judgement, and Matt grips Nick's shoulders and pulls him in closer. Nick makes a surprised noise of encouragement, moves even further into the line of Matt's body, bracketing him to the wall. Their hips are moving in rhythm now, grinding together continuously and Nick breaks away from kissing Matt to breathe again.

"Holy - fuck, Finchy, why have we not done this before?" he asks as he mouths at Matt's neck again, and Matt laughs brokenly.

"Because only the heartache of being dumped by my long time girlfriend is enough to drive me into your arms?" he says bitterly and lets his head thump back against the wall.

"Heeeey," Nick says, leaning back to peer into Matt's face. "Don't be mean to the person about to give you an orgasm." His tone is joking, but when Matt looks at him it's obvious he's just past the level drunk to hide the real hurt that's at the edges of his eyes. Matt stifles a sigh. Nick puts up such a good front sometimes he forgets how sensitive he actually is.

"Sorry, I didn't - ah, damn." Matt lets go of his grip on Nick's shoulders and scrubs his hands over his face. "This is a really bad idea. I should just go. I should just - this is so stupid."

"No, hey," Nick protests as Matt pushes away from the wall and slips out of Nick's arms. "Why are you leaving? It's not stupid."

"It's incredibly stupid, god. This is why I don't drink tequila. Why did I have so much tequila?" Matt leans against the wall for a second as the room steadies, then takes a few small steps to test his balance. "I'm your producer, Nick, we can't - this is crossing way too many professional boundaries. " Matt heads for Nick's ensuite bathroom to splash some water on his face, wincing as the light hurts his eyes when he flicks it on.

"Like we have the most professional relationship anyway," Nick snorts as he follows Matt to the bathroom, and leans against the doorframe to watch him turn the tap on and run water over a flannel.

Matt looks up and catches Nick's gaze in the mirror. "This would be taking that slightly further than normal, Grimmy," he says dryly. He can't help noticing that Nick is still obviously hard, pressing against the front of his jeans. Nick catches him looking and smirks, shifting on his feet and tilting his hips forward. Matt flushes and looks down, wrings the flannel out and pats his face with it. He shifts in place. He's still hard too, cock rubbing uncomfortably at his fly through his boxers and from the sly grin on Nick's face Matt knows he can tell.

"Do you honestly think that anything would change though?" Nick asks and Matt sighs, turns around to lean on the sink and look at Nick directly as he speaks. "Do you think I'd lose respect for you in the morning or something, stop listening to you?"

"You don't listen to me now," Matt points out and Nick winks at him.

"Exactly, so nothing would change!"

Matt rolls his eyes. "It's not fair to you," he tries. "If I'm only here because Lizzie left me." The thought of her still causes his heart to clench painfully and he swallows hard, looking down at the bathroom tiles for a moment. Yeah, that's why he had so much tequila.

Nick's face softens. "It's not like I don't know the state you're in, Finchy. You need something to take your mind off of Liz and the unresolved sexual tension between us was bound to spill over at some point. Why not now?"

That makes Matt laugh out loud, looking up and grinning at Nick. Nick grins back at him, more encouraged, and takes a step into the bathroom cautiously. He's so _Nick_ , which doesn't make sense except for how it does, and Matt can feel his resolve weakening.

"We've kissed before," Nick points out as he moves forward another step. "At the Christmas party that time. You even slipped me the tongue, Matt Fincham, you sly devil, you," he says with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Matt does not blush like a thirteen year old girl at the reminder, but it's a near thing. "I'd never had eggnog before, it was stronger than I thought," he mutters, before shaking his head and pinning Nick with a look. "And you had hung mistletoe over the drinks table. Plus, if I recall correctly, you brought that up at every opportunity for _weeks_ afterwards."

"Well, yes, but never on air," Nick says, like that makes all the difference. "And it didn't actually change anything between us, if you think about it, did it?"

"No, not really," Matt sighs in agreement. Nick grins and steps closer once more. He's only about a foot away now, and Matt watches him carefully. "Aren't you forgetting something though?" Matt asks, seizing onto the last thing he can think of that will surely put a stop to this nonsense, ignoring the part if his brain that whispers, _You could just_ say _stop_.

Nick's frowning. "Some _one_?" Matt prompts and Nick's face clears in understanding, before he grins and closes the remaining distance between their bodies.

Or almost closes. There's about an inch between them, but Matt can feel Nick's body heat as if they were touching. "If you are referring to young Harold," Nick is speaking, and Matt blinks, refocuses on what he's saying.

"If you're referring to young Harold, I wouldn't worry. Last time I saw him he was occupied with dragging Olly Murs and old Flacky into the kitchen pantry." Nick looks almost proud as he recounts Harry's escapades and Matt shakes his head. 

"And you're okay with that? And he'd be okay with this?" Matt has to ask, because seriously?

Nick looks surprised at Matt's question though. "Of course I am," he says, looking at Matt he's the odd one. "It's not like I want to be there while he shags Caroline." He wrinkles his nose at the thought, before smirking. "Now, if it were just Olly..." Matt sighs and Nick chuckles. "Besides, we'll exchange stories later." He grins lasciviously and Matt shakes his head to stop that topic of conversation.

"Nope, that's enough. I don't need to know anymore about your sex life, thanks."

Nick quirks an eyebrow at him, looks down at how close they're standing. "You certain about that? What happens next is up to you, Finchy."

Roughly 60% of Matt's brain is still sure this isn't a very good idea, but with Nick standing there in front of him, smiling that goofily charming grin of his, Matt can't really bring himself to care. He sighs, gives a determined nod, tells 60% of his brain to shove it, and reaches up to close his mouth against Nick's in a fierce kiss. Nick flails his arms a little in surprise before steadying and latching on to Matt's waist in a tight grip.

They stumble back out of the bathroom and into Nick's room, catching the edge of the dresser and running into a chair before making it to the bed, falling sideways across it and making the lamp on the bedside table rock.

"Clumsy bastard," Nick laughs. Matt gives a fake offended gasp, and then grins into Nick's shoulder.

"Hey, don't be mean to the person about to give you an orgasm," he parrots Nick's words from earlier, and Nick barks a laugh, rolling over on top of Matt, pressing him to the mattress with his weight. Their groins grind together and Matt groans as his hips shudder reflexively. Nick leans down and captures his mouth in a deep kiss again, hands sliding up along Matt’s arms to press his shoulders into the bed. Matt pulls away from the kiss and tilts his head to the side to look at where Nick’s fingers are gripping him, before looking back at Nick and raising his eyebrows.

“What?” Nick asks, lips red from kissing and his pupils blown wide. “Too much? I hope not, because I haven’t even started yet, Finchy. Why don't you just lie back and let me handle this.”

“No, no, it's not too much,” Matt says, flexing his arms a little. “Just wondering why you're assuming you’re going to be the one "handling" it."

Nick's eyebrows shoot up at that, and a slow smile spreads itself across his face. "Are we going to _wrestle_ , Finchy?" he asks, clearly delighted at the prospect. He wriggles in place and Matt closes his eyes at the feeling, pleasure sparking up his spine like lightning.

"Ah, no," he breathes out, opening his eyes to see Nick grinning wickedly down at him. "You might only go to the gym once every three months, but if you hadn't noticed I'm built like a twig. It'd hardly be a fair fight."

Nick pouts but sits back slightly, lifting his hands from Matt's shoulders and instead playing with the buttons on his shirt. "You're always so mean to me, Finchy," he whines, even as his fingers deftly slip the buttons out of their holes down Matt's front.

Matt rolls his eyes, bringing his hands up to the waistband of Nick's jeans. "I think I'm about to be very nice to you, actually," he comments casually as he copies Nick's actions and undoes the buttons. Nick grins brightly, leaning back so Matt has more room to work with.

"So are you handling me then - ohhh," he cuts himself off with a moan as Matt reaches into his jeans and grips his cock firmly through the slit in his boxers. Nick's hips buck forward and his head falls back, and Matt smiles a little as he works his hand up and down the shaft, pre-come slicking his way. It's been a while since he's done this, but he's pretty sure he remembers how it's supposed to go.

Nick's appreciative noises are encouraging, at least. Matt adds a little twist at the end when he reaches the head, and Nick moans again, the noise sounding dragged out of his throat, his hands in fists in Matt's shirt. He opens his eyes and leans forwards, bracing himself on Matt's chest. "Finchy," he says breathlessly. "Where did you...?" Matt shrugs and runs a thumb over the slit at the end of Nick's cock on the next slide of his hand, and Nick grunts and grabs Matt's wrist tightly in his hand, stopping his motions. "Stop," he gasps, breathing heavily. "Or this will be over before it begins."

Matt lets his mouth give in to the very Grimmy-esque smirk it wants to make as Nick pulls his hand out of his pants. Once he's dropped his wrist though, Matt brings his fingers up to his mouth to tentatively lick, the salty-bitter taste bringing back memories of years past, from before he started dating Lizzie. 

Nick is looking at him like he's been punched in the gut. "Matt Fincham," he says, sounding equal parts shocked and impressed and turned on. "Where did that come from?"

Matt grins and shrugs. "Magicians never reveal their secrets," he says and Nick laughs, leaning down to kiss him again.

They lose a few minutes just snogging lazily, exploring each others mouths, hands wandering over their bodies. Nick has a particularly sensitive spot at the small of his back, Matt finds out, and in return Nick spends at least five minutes torturing Matt's left nipple. Soon enough though Nick's hips are grinding down on Matt's in tiny increments, and Matt's are rubbing back up against his just as hard.

"Off, off," Matt urges and Nick slides off to the side, still kissing him. 

"Naked," he mutters into Matt's mouth. "Why aren't we naked?"

"Well I've had a bloody radio host sitting on me for the most part," Matt says. "What's your excuse?"

"I was distracted!" Nick protests, even as he sits up to pull his shirt off and rip his jeans and pants off. He's naked before Matt has even removed his shirt, and Nick tuts impatiently, wrestling the offending item off Matt's shoulders and throwing it behind him somewhere.

"Hey, careful with that!" Matt protests as he shucks his trousers. "That's one of my good shirts."

"Oh please, like you're not going to end up wearing one of mine home tomorrow anyway," Nick says dismissively, yanking at Matt's pants' waistband. Matt huffs, but concedes the point, and his pants quickly follow his other clothes. Then Nick is right there next him on the bed, naked and warm and pressing up against him. Their hands go to each others cocks in unison, tangling in the rush, but eventually they get a rhythm going. It's a little rough though, and Matt hisses slightly at the friction. Nick frowns, then sits up. "Hold on a sec," he says, twisting around to reach into his bedside table. He emerges a second later with a tube of lube, wiggling it Matt's direction triumphantly. 

Matt chuckles and shakes his head. "Were you in the Scouts, Grimmy?" he asks and Nick smiles.

"Nah," he says with a cheeky grin, flicking the lid of the tube open and squeezing some out onto his fingers before closing the lid and tossing it onto the bed behind them. "I just have a lot of sex."

He kisses Matt before he can reply, parting his lips with his tongue in a thorough snog. He reaches for Matt's cock again and this time it's perfect, all slick sensation in a tight grip. Matt tries to concentrate on his own hand moving, managing to get it going in sync with Nick's, who is still kissing him, and amazingly too. Nick is rather an excellent kisser, Matt notes in the back of his head distractedly, but then again he does use his mouth professionally. The thought makes Matt chuckle into Nick's mouth, and Nick pulls back, looking at him curiously.

"Care to share the joke, Finchy?" he asks breathlessly, and Matt shakes his head.

"It's nothing," he pants. "Was just thinking about something. It's fine." 

Nick raises his eyebrow, and oh dear, that look on his face is never a good sign. "Well I mustn't be doing a very good job if you have time to think," he says, and Matt opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is a low moan, as Nick shifts over the top of him, his cock settling into the hollow of Matt's hip, and Matt finding the same space in his. Nick wraps his long fingers around Matt and speeds up his rocking motions till he's sliding fast and sure along Matt's body, and then he's leaning down to talk into Matt's ear. "You quite liked this earlier, didn't you?" he asks, and then bites down on Matt's neck.

Matt's hips stutter and he moans, body shuddering with pleasure as he breathes in and out fast, trying to hold off the orgasm that he can feel building very quickly all of a sudden. "Shit, shit, fuck," he chants as he tries desperately not to come. Nick groans against his neck before raising his head, and he looks about as wrecked as Matt feels.

"Did you just swear, Matt?" he gasps out and Matt blinks at him, his brain taking a second to catch up to what his ears are hearing.

"I - uh, yes? What? Why?"

Nick moans and drops his head to Matt's shoulder. "That shouldn't - that shouldn't be as hot as it is," he pants. "But you _never_ swear and you just said _fuck_ and, and - oh, fuck," he moans, hips starting to move in a less even pattern. Matt smiles and grinds his hips upwards as he fists his hands in Nick's hair and pulls his ear towards his mouth.

"Fuck, Grimmy," he says roughly, low and breathless. "Keep fucking moving, that's it, fuck, you feel so good, fuck yes," and then Nick is coming with a moan, warm and wet between their stomachs. It makes the path Matt's cock is travelling all the slicker and he gets a hand between them to stroke himself once, twice, three times before he's coming too, finally, the pleasure lighting up his body like fireworks. 

 

Nick collapses down on to Matt, who grunts at the sudden weight. "Off," he moans, pushing weakly at Nick's shoulder. Nick rolls to the side with a sigh, flopping onto his back and breathing in deeply.

"Well that was rather excellent," Matt says when he gets his breath back.

Nick grins lazily from the pillow next to him. "It was at that," he agrees. "You've got some moves, don't you Matt Fincham?"

Matt smiles at the ceiling. "Surprisingly, you're not so shabby yourself," Matt says, and Nick gives a squawk of outrage.

"'Surprisingly'?" What did you expect, Finchy? I've never had complaints before!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Matt laughs, patting Nick on the shoulder. "Don't fret, Grimmy."

"Hmpf." Nick doesn't seem all that mollified and Matt shakes his head a little. Honestly, so sensitive.

"You were great," Matt says and Nick looks at him with the sort of puppy eyed expression he could have only learnt from Harry, that teenaged menace.

"Only great?" Nick asks and Matt groans and covers his eyes with his hand.

"Okay, more than great," Matt laughs. "Amazing. Brilliant. Wondrous."

"Not mind blowing?" Nick offers, and Matt can hear the grin in his voice. "World changing? Lifestyle reconsidering?"

"Oh god," Matt half laughs, half moans. "I knew this was a bad idea. You're going to be insufferable now, aren't you?" He pulls his arm away from his eyes and smiles though, to let Nick know he's joking.

Nick smirks back, and nods. "Most definitely," he agrees. Matt huffs and slaps Nick on the arm, and Nick's smirk changes into a genuine smile.

"It was fun," he says, and Matt smiles back.

"It was fun," he agrees, and they lie quietly for a minute in comfortable silence, until Nick's phone chimes from his jeans pocket on the floor and he rolls off the bed to fish it out. Matt takes that as his cue to move too, and he sits up, grabbing his shirt from where Nick had flung it over the headboard earlier.

"Can I have a shower?" Matt asks Nick, who's tapping away at his phone. He's got the soft look on his face he only gets when he's talking to or about Harry, and Matt has to repeat himself twice before Nick looks up.

"Sorry, what?"

Matt goes to answer, before stopping, a worrying thought occurring to him. "What were you just texting Harry about?" he asks, and Nick's sudden wide-eyed innocent expression is not reassuring. 

"Nothing," he says and Matt closes his eyes and counts to ten, before opening them and pinning Nick with a look.

"You were telling him about what just happened, weren't you," he says flatly and Nick arches an eyebrow.

"There are no secrets between Harry and I, Finchy," he says, when his phone chimes again and he looks down at it. "Ooh, you won't believe what Olly Murs likes to be called during sex!" he exclaims and Matt groans.

"No, nope, I don't want to know. Look, can you please leave me with some dignity? I want to at least be able to look Harry in the eyes," he asks and Nick grins.

"No promises!"

"You're the worst and I hate you," Matt says flatly, and Nick nods cheerfully.

"Love you too, Finchy," he says, fond. He cocks his head. "Hey, what did you say before?"

"I'm having a shower," Matt tells him grumpily, and Nick's gestures to the bathroom. 

"You know where the spare towels are, yeah?" he asks, and Matt nods. Nick's eyes get a certain glint in them as they flick over Matt standing there in front of him. "I could always join you," he smirks and Matt gives him a Look.

"Aw, come on! Has the magic disappeared already, Finchy? Say it isn't so!" Nick has a shit-eating grin on his face that reassures any doubts Matt might have had about their relationship changing. He shakes his head and turns to walk into the bathroom.

"Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go," Nick drawls, and Matt manfully resists the urge to cover his backside as he quickens his steps to get to the relative safety of the bathroom. 

"Having a teenaged boyfriend is regressing your maturity level," he tells Nick as he steps inside. 

"Untrue, I was like this already!" Nick calls out. "And you love me for it!"

"Absolutely not!" Matt shouts back through the door, but he can't help laughing out loud when the familiar strains of Rihanna start playing tinny from Nick's phone, Nick's voice mangling the lyrics over the top.

"Matt Fincham shines like a diamooooond..."

 

End.


End file.
